


Simplicity

by Wagnetic



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: Clothing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Happy Gay Farmers, M/M, Play Fighting, Status Symbols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagnetic/pseuds/Wagnetic
Summary: Esca dislikes Marcus's toga.





	Simplicity

Marcus was stretched out in the shade of the elm in only his braccae, eyes closed and hands behind his head, flexing his bare feet. Esca could not help but smile. Last night they had visited the Aquila villa to attend one of the seemingly endless dinner parties, and no matter how many Esca experienced, he found them disconcerting every time.

The worst part was seeing Marcus in a toga. In Roman dress, speaking to fellow equestrians with Roman propriety, and following etiquette that Esca did not understand, Marcus appeared every inch the man Esca had first met. Esca had grown to respect and admire that man, of course. Still, he was not the Marcus who had come to see the worth of men he would once have called savages. He was not the Marcus who saw beyond Roman arrogance. Not the man Esca loved.

It was only when they were alone afterward that Esca could assure himself that this was the same Marcus who woke next to Esca in the morning and pressed close at night. Stripped of his toga and striped tunic, wearing the soft look he never directed at anyone but Esca, Marcus easily shed his formal manners. He grinned openly and let Esca cover him in biting kisses. “Jealous?” he would ask with a laugh. “You need not be. No matter what senator wishes me to marry his daughter, you know I only want you.” Esca did not correct him, opting to distract Marcus instead.

The nights after these parties were good, but the days were better. Marcus was always tired and would find any excuse to take a break from his work for a quick nap. Esca would have been irritated if he didn’t find it so endearing. Today, Esca flopped down to lie under the tree with Marcus, letting his head drop none too gently onto Marcus’s stomach and earning a surprised “Oof.”

“You’re tired too?” Marcus asked.

“Hmm.” They lay in silence for a while and Marcus shifted so he could brush a hand through Esca’s hair.

“It’s getting long.”

“Good,” Esca said. “Let your uncle’s guests gossip about young Aquila’s unruly freedman.”

“They might take it otherwise,” Marcus warned.

“Then let them gossip about the cinaedus who follows you.” The words came out sharper than Esca had intended and Marcus let out a huff in response.

“I’m not asking you to change it. It was only a thought.”

“And one well meant, I’m sure. But these men’s opinions do not matter to me and you should know that by now.”

“I do, but sometimes I am thoughtless. I apologize.” Marcus took his hand from Esca’s hair to tap Esca’s forehead with more force than Esca thought strictly necessary. “You could use to think less sometimes.”

“Ouch! Marcus!”

“Surely it would take more than that to injure a fierce warrior like yourself.” Esca turned over to pin Marcus to the ground, laughing as Marcus took him up on the challenge and rolled them over again. They tussled with little concern for who would be victorious in the end. They were both competitive by nature, but it was nothing like a real wrestling match. 

Marcus and Esca, barefoot and stripped to the waist, tangled and laughed in the shade of their own land and needed nothing else.


End file.
